Lucario
Lucario(ルカリオ Lucario) is a Steel/Fighting-type Pokémon and is the evolved form of Riolu. Riolu evolve into Lucario by level-up with high happiness during the day. Appearance Lucario is a jackal-like Pokémon that nears four feet in height. It stands on two feet like its pre-evolved form Riolu.Though similar in appearance to Riolu, Lucario has some notable differences. It's forepaws are black and it has large pointed spikes in place of the oval shaped bumps on Riolu. There is also a third spike in the middle of its chest. Lucario's ears and muzzle are longer in comparison to Riolu but it retains the black "mask" and red eyes. It also has four black appendages on the back of its head opposed to Riolu, who only had two and were previously located on the side of its head. Additionally, Lucario's torso is covered in yellow fur. Special Abilities Known as the Aura Pokemon, Lucario are sensitive to a special type of energy called aura. The black appendages on the back of its head are used to detect the auras of creatures and objects around it. With its ability to sense the auras in all things around it, it can navigate and track through telepathic methods. They can also guide the waves of an aura in an offensive manner to create small balls of energy such as Aura Sphere. Lucario are also able understand human speech; it is said that Lucario can also speak it, though only one has been shown to do so, and only through telepathy. In Anime Lucario's first appearance in an episode from the main series was in Lost Leader Strategy!, under the ownership of Maylene, the Veilstone City Gym Leader. Maylene's Lucario was used again in the next two episodes Crossing the Battle Line! and A Triple Fighting Chance!, where Maylene battled Dawn in a match and Ash in a Gym Battle. Lucario also makes a small cameo in the opening theme songs "Battle Frontier" and "Together". Movies Lucario has a lead role in the Pokemon movie Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Lucario is considered a legend from olden times to the town where it appears in front of Ash Ketchum and his friends, and mistakes Ash for its old friend Sir Aaron due to his similar aura. At one time in the past, Lucario was going to try and help Sir Aaron save a castle, but Aaron trapped it in his Aura staff. Voiced By: Japnese:'Daisuke Namikawa/ '''English:'Sean Schemmel In Game Lucario's first game appearance was in Pokemon Diamond & Pearl. It is only obtainable by evolving a Riolu. There is only one Egg from which Riolu evolves in the Pokemon Diamond & Pearl, which is given to you by a trainer called Riley upon completing the Iron Island maze and defeating the Galactic Grunts. It evolves through Happiness in the daytime (4am - 8pm). In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Lucario is seen as the greatest rescue leader of all time, and has become a legend. The top rank in the game is known as the Lucario rank. Pokédex Entries Level Up Moves *Moves in '''bold text show that the move recieves a STAB. TM/HM Moves *Moves in bold text show that the move recieves a STAB. Battle Sprites Super Smash Bros. Brawl Lucario is also available as an unlockable character in the game Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He is unlocked by meeting him in the Subspace Emissary, or by playing a certain amount of VS matches. Most of his attacks are imbued with aura. Ironically, he does not use any moves like Metal Claw, but he uses his down smash in a fashion similar to Dark Pulse. Lucario's attacks in Brawl are: *Standard Special - Aura Sphere *Side Special - Force Palm *Up Special - Extremespeed (called Agility in some cases) *Down Special - Double Team (called Counter in some cases) *Final Smash - Aura Storm Known Trainers With a Lucario * Sir Aaron * Maylene * Cynthia * Riley Origins Lucario's name possibly derives from a part of the word orichalcum in Japanese, when spelled backwards. Orichalcum is a legendary metal and might have a relation to Lucario. Since it is a Steel-Type Pokémon, Lucario's physique may be have a resemblance to Anubis. It is also based off a dog. Trivia * Lucario is the second non-legendary Pokémon to be in a central role in a Pokémon movie, the first being Unown. *Lucario is the only Pokémon other than the Cubone and its evolved form to learn a bone-based attack. *Lucario is the second playable Pokémon to speak human language, the first being Mewtwo in Super Smash Bros. Melee (the English version of the game removed Mewtwo's spoken lines). *Lucario is the first and only Pokémon to have its type combination. Category:Fighting Pokémon Category:Steel Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon